Mario Kart 9:MySims Racing
Mario Kart 9:MySims Racing is a Wii game. The game has a mix of Mario Kart and MySims Racing. There are new tracks for both series, and returning tracks from older Mario Karts and MySims Racing. Characters Starting: Mario Characters: *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Toad *Peach *Daisy *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Bowser jr. *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy MySims Characters: *Chaz McFreely *DJ Candy *Morcubus *Dr. F *Buddy *Timmy *Travis *Violet *Star Unlockable: Mario Characters: *Birdo *Rosalina *Metal Mario *Pink Gold Peach MySims Characters: *Gordon *Maria *Poppy *Chef Gino *Chef Watanabe *Goth Boy *Jenny *Samurai Bob *Sir Vincent *Stephen *The Amazing Daryl *Trevor *Vic Vector *Yuki *Yvette Tracks New Tracks: Mushroom Cup: *Mario Circuit - Super Mario themed *Luigi Circuit - Luigi shaped *MySims Circuit - MySims themed *Cold Cold Raceway - Track with snow everywhere Plumbob Cup *Forest Danger - A track with lots of gimmicks *Tin Town - A track that's based of the MySims SkyHeroes stage *Boudreaux Mansion - A haunted mansion *Plumbob Circuit - A circuit shaped like a plumbob Star Cup *Desert Danger - A track that's in the desert with quick sand and other dangerous desert things *Bowser's Factory - The place where fake item boxes are made *Bob-Omb Valley - Bob-Ombs explode everywhere. *Canyon Falls - A track that takes place at a canyon Special Cup *DK Jungle - Home of the Kongs *Sunshine Beach - An area from MySims Party *Bowser's Castle - Home of the Koopa's *Rainbow Road - The ninth rainbow road Retro Tracks Shell Cup *Wii Toad's Factory - The place where item boxes are made *N64 Wario Stadium - A race track that is for Wario *DS MySims Raceway - The main racetrack from MySims Racing DS *SNES Vanilla Lake - SNES's snow track Star Level Cup *Wii Sugar Rush Speedway - A track from MySims Racing Wii *GBA Bowser Castle 4 - The fourth Bowser Castle in Mario Kart Super Circuit *Wii U Electrodrome - A track similar to Music Park *DS Cruise Line Chase - A track that you can drive right onto a boat! Leaf Cup *3DS Rock Rock Mountain - A track that takes place on a mountain with tons of falling rocks *GCN Wario Colosseum - A track in a big Colosseum *DS Shroom Ridge - Mario Kart DS's car track *Wii Crescendo Cruise - A track that is 60's - 50's style rock and roll music Lightning Cup *DS Oasis Canyon - A track that also takes place in a canyon *SNES Mario Circuit 4 - The fourth Mario Circuit in Super Mario Kart *Wii Dr. F's Daredevil Drive - A tack that takes place around Dr. F's lab *GBA Rainbow Road - The third rainbow road Items *Green Shell/Triple Green Shells - Bounces around the track until it hits a kart *Red Shell/Triple Red Shells - Chases the kart in front of you *Spiny Shell - Chases the kart in the lead *Banana/Triple Bananas - Sits on the road waiting for someone to hit it. When hit, the kart will spin out *Mushroom/Triple Mushrooms - Gives you a short speed boost *Golden Mushroom - Lets you use it as many times as you want for a short period of time *Mega Mushroom - Makes you huge and flatten opponents you hit. While huge, you can get a speed boost *Fake Item Box - Looks like a real item box, but when hit, you will knock over like you hit a shell *Bob-Omb - Throw it to make opponents fly up in the air from the blast! *Blooper - Anyone in front of you will get inked *Pow Block - Spins out anyone in front of you *Bullet Bill - Transform into a bullet bill and go super fast! Any kart you hit will knock over to the side or forward. *Star - Makes you rainbow colored for a short period of time. Anyone you hit will get knocked over *Lighting Bolt - Makes all opponents shrink for a little while, spinning out, and dropping their items *Lucky 9 - Surrounds your kart with nine items. These items are: Green Shell, Red Shell, Bob-Omb, Blooper, Mega Mushroom, Star, Fake Item Box, Mushroom, and Banana Category:Wii Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:MySims Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games